Solo misiones?
by KaAn
Summary: Holas!!! este es mi primer fic de Weib Kreuz, no se han muy duros conmigo!!! la pareja la mantengo en secreto hasta que lean la historia NO ES YAOI!!! solo doy un datito: Aya y por otro lado, con otra chica: Ken


Weib Kreuz fic  
  
Hola a todos!!! esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Weib Kreuz, hace poco vi los OVAS (crimen y castigo) y me gustaron muchisimo!!! (a pesar que no he visto la serie...) asi que quiero hacer una pequeña advertencia, como no he visto la serie, no me peguen por mi pareja principal, acuerdense que no conozco a todos los personajes!!! y no me gustan los yaoi, por eso no hago fics de ese tipo..., ahora si, comienzo!!!!  
  
******************************************  
  
....Grupo Weib, tienen una nueva misión que cumplir, cazadores blancos de la oscuridad cacen el futuro de esas bestias negras!  
  
La pantalla se apagó. Cuatro simpáticos muchachos estaban ocupados mirando el monitor, cuando de pronto...  
  
La puerta se abrió y una hermosa pelirroja se acercó al grupo de chicos  
  
-Manx? que haces aqui? nunca pensé que vinieras personalmente a hablar con nosotros...  
  
-Y quien dijo que vino para eso?, ella vino por mi, cierto Manx? - el rubio de cabello largo comenzó con el coqueteo...  
  
-Ni un paso mas Kudou Youji - replicó la pelirroja - vine para ayudarles con su próxima mision  
  
-Nos ayudarás??  
  
-Asi es, Persia les explicó todo, verdad?  
  
-Nos habló de una asesina que ataca a los mas importantes mafiosos europeos que están en Tokyo, pero dijo que el resto lo dirías tu... - dijo el menor del grupo  
  
-Aún no sabemos su nombre, solo que es argentina...  
  
-Argentina?? y que hace una argentina matando mafiosos europeos? - preguntó Ken  
  
Aun no lo sabemos, pero lo averiguaremos..., por cierto esta misión será algo diferente de las anteriores...  
  
-Diferente? a que te refieres con... Manx!! nunca nos dijiste que eras casada!!! - exclamó Omi  
  
Todos agrandaron los ojos como platos y se fijaron en la mano derecha de Manx, en el dedo anular tenía un aro dorado...  
  
A eso iba... - dijo ella un poco fastidiada, y algo... ¿sonrojada? (acaso alguno de los chicos le agradaba mas que profesionalmente???) - ...yo los acompañaré en esta misión  
  
-QUE???? - los cuatro jovenes estaban anonadados  
  
-Persia quiere que supervise esta misión muy de cerca, por cierto..., el aro solo es parte de la misión. Nos tendremos que dividir y viajar a Europa, llegaremos a distintos aeropuertos en distintas fechas para no despertar sospechas... Persia ha estado negociando con un mafioso suizo por teléfono y se supone que el podría ser la próxima victima de esta asesina, pero, para que este hombre no sospecha nada mandará a su "hijo y a su nuera", para hacer "negocios" con el..., la nuera soy yo y....  
  
-Yo soy el hijo de Persia, verdad?? - preguntó Youji ilusionado  
  
-Por que no la dejas terminar??? - dijo Ken  
  
-No..., el hijo de Persia será Aya...  
  
-Que???? no puedo creerlo!!! por que siempre Aya tiene que llevarse lo mejor!!!! - exclamó Youji - no es justo!!!  
  
Mientras ellos discutían el pelirrojo estaba apartado del grupo tratando de asimilar las palabras de Manx, su expresión facial era la de siempre pero por su cabeza pasaban muchos pensamientos...  
  
-Y nosotros que haremos?? - preguntó Omi  
  
-Bueno, Omi tu te encargaras de la seguridad y de buscar mas acerca de esta asesina en la net, cuando tengas lo suficiente para empezar una búsqueda le darás la información a Ken para que el la busque. Youji, tus irás por separado a encontrarte con ese suizo antes que nosotros...  
  
-Por que no empiezan a alistarse??, Youji mañana en la noche sales hacia España (alli será el punto de encuentro), el suizo se llama Matts Lundverg y se encontrarán en el museo del Prado, en Madrid. Omi, yo creo que lo mejor sería que empieces a buscar información hacerca de la asesina..., Ken acompáñalo, apenas Omi encuentre algo, sales para buscar a esa asesina argentina...  
  
Los tres muchachos asintieron y salieron, dejando a Aya y a Manx solos  
  
-Bueno... -continuó Manx - Persia quiere que uses esto..., es para hacer mas creíble nuestra "actuación" - le extendió a Aya un sobre, el joven lo tomó y cuando lo abrió se quedó sorprendido, en ella había un aro, igual al de Manx, lo sacó y lo observó detenidamente  
  
-Se supone que tu eres hijo de Persia y yo soy tu esposa, recién nos hemos casado hace cinco meses, tu padre te envio a este trabajo y yo te acompaño, en resumen, eso es todo...  
  
-Pero..., no es peligroso que tu participes en esta misión? - preguntó Aya  
  
Manx se sintió ofendida  
  
-Espera, tu nunca me has visto en acción, aunque no lo creas, Persia no sólo me contrató por mi eficacia como su secretaria..., se pelear como ustedes y usar armas, simplemente..., nunca me han visto...  
  
-Cuando viajamos?  
  
-Hoy, en un par de horas mas o menos, tenemos que ir a Burdeos, Lundverg se encontrará con nosotros luego de tres días y estaremos bajo vigilancia...  
  
-Entiendo..., entonces te veo en el aeropuerto en una hora...  
  
-Perfecto, nos vemos...  
  
Los dos salieron en direcciones opuestas a hacer sus maletas, esos cinco días juntos serían inolvidables..., para los dos....  
  
*******************  
  
Mientras tanto, por otro lado, en ,Alemania, una joven de 19 años corría apresuradamente por las calles de Frankfurt, estaba vestida completamente de negro, cuando llegó a un callejón se detuvo, su respiración era muy agitada. A lo lejos se oían autos que se iban acercando al lugar donde ella se encontraba, rápidamente se sacó la casaca negra y examinó con mucho cuidado una herida que tenía en el costado derecho del estómago, estaba sangrando mucho  
  
-Maldita sea... - se dijo, con mucha dificultad trepó la pared y siguió corriendo, a los tres minutos tres autos negros llegaron hasta el callejón, seis hombres (todos vestidos de negro) salieron de los autos, al no encontrar ni una gota de sangre de la joven maldijeron, se metieron nuevamente en los autos y emprendieron el camino de regreso...  
  
**************  
  
En el aeropuerto, Aya y Manx esperaban a que los llamen para abordar el vuelo Tokyo-Paris Paris-Burdeos, de no ser porque se encontraban muy callados, se podría decir que hacían una muy linda pareja los dos pelirrojos.  
  
Aya se había puesto el aro en la mano derecha y se encontraba vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros (chicas..., derritanse....) Por otro lado, Manx llevaba una blusa roja y jeans negros y su cabello rojo suelto como siempre.  
  
Aya no podía evitar pensar en lo bonita que se veía Manx, pero al rato, trataba de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, estaban alli para hacer un trabajo y no para pensar en otras cosas. Felizmente, no tuvo mucho que alejar porque se oyó esa vocesita que decía que ya podían subir al avión...  
  
Adentro de este, se dieron cuenta que una hombre (no muy joven que digamos) los estaba siguiendo, Aya decidió no poner en peligro la misión y cuidadosamente pasó un brazo alrededor de Manx, esta se quedó helada, sabía que todo era por la sospecha de ese hombre, pero sentir el cálido brazo de Abissinian en su cuerpo era demasiado para ella, inconsientemente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de el pelirrojo y.... ahora si se veían como pareja!!!!  
  
Sin darse cuenta se quedaron así mucho rato (aunque ellos ni los sintieron), hasta que vencidos por el sueño pendiente que tenían hace muchos días (todo por la culpa de Persia!!)  
  
*************  
  
Muchas horas despues....  
  
Se despertaron ligeramente sonrojados (en Aya era casi inperceptible).  
  
Luego de pisar tierra francesa y haber salido del aeropuerto se dirigieron al hotel que Persia había escogido para ellos. Se quedaron boquiabiertos. Era cinco estrellas y la habitación parecía haber sido escogida a propósito, era la suite para los recién casados, con UNA sola cama (obviamente) y un ambiente muy romántico digno de una verdadera pareja de esposos muy enamorados.  
  
Ahora tenían un pequeño problemita... era de noche y solo había UNA cama..., y los dos estaban demasiado cansados...  
  
Mientras tanto, en Japón Omi descubrió algo nueva de la famosa asesina argentina..., había vuelto a atacar, pero esta vez, a un mafioso alemán, Klaus Altman, en Frankfurt  
  
-Creo que ya tienes un lugar a donde ir... - dijo Omi  
  
-Creo que si..., será interesante conocerla...  
  
**************  
  
Que pasara??? les gusto el primer capitulo de mi retorcida historia???? un poco extraña, no???y media aburridita pero no se decepsionen todos los fics empiezan asi, la accion viene luego.... jejeje, pero ahora yo les comento el por que de esta pareja central de mi fic: donde se ha visto?? Manx+Aya!!! yo nunca lo había visto, y por eso decidí hacer este fic, me la pasé un par de dias enteros buscando a ver si existía esta pareja en el mundo del fanfiction (y no solo aqui, en muchas páginas en todos los idiomas existentes... y nada.....) pero a mi me parece que se ven muy bien, despues de todo, los dos son muy lindos y pelirrojos!!! bueno espero que me dejen reviews!!! a los retorcidos como yo, me gustaría que se comuniquen conmigo si no es molestia, ya que no he encontrado a alguien que piense como yo en ese sentido de A+M, creo que ya conocen mi mail y si no chequeenlo en la bio, cuidense mucho!!!  
  
Uyyy antes que me olvide este capitulo es para mi linda amiguita Light Angel, asesina argentina, no? me salio bien!!!! (o al menos eso creo) no te olvides del review amiga!!! 


End file.
